Fox Summon
by Nate-Miki
Summary: Ahri is summoned into genskyo by Yukari. How will she get along with Ran? Reviews and input welcome.
1. Prologue

Author note: Screw it… The ideas not leaving so write it.

Disclaimer: Only thing I own in the story is Li-Ne.

"I'm all for helping other yokai that wish to have a second chance… But this woman…"

"Yukari, she seeks to be human and does not want to steal souls anymore. What is wrong?"

"I have a kitsune as a shikigama. You do realize they are territorial?"

Yukari and Li-Ne are sitting at a table within the Yukari's house. Li-Ne has placed multiple photos on the table of a particular fox girl. The girl in question's name is listed as Ahri according to one of the photos. Yukari watches as her undead friend sighs.

"Whatever I'm going to get lost…"

"Heading home so soon Li-Ne?"

"Yes."

I am basically sticking my toe into a lake full of piranhas to test if it's safe.

Leave a comment if you want me to continue this and actually bring Ahri into Genskyo.


	2. Chapter 1

"Well I think everything is in place, Yukari. The spellcards are at least done. That's all this undead cares about." Li-Ne says as she places a small stack of spellcards on the table. Each spellcard is blue in color.

"Blue spellcards? If I remember right those are the infinite use beginner ones, correct?" Yukari asks.

"Yes. You hold up your end of the project and teleport her to the wasteland. It's best not to leave Ripple alone for too long."

"Of course."

WASTELAND

Ripple had to admit that the wasteland was true to its name. An expansion of parched stone that vegetation dared not grow on. Not a place a human like Ripple should be. The only reason she was here was to help the supposed target of Yukari's summon. The refraction crystals she controlled were the perfect target for danmaku practice.

The target though was up to Ripple to choose. As such she had chosen to have the crystal reflect a simple fairy.

"Where am I? This isn't Summoner's Rift." A kitsune asks as she lands on all fours. Ripple calmly looks up from her place and smiles. The kitsune's name was Ahri. She was more of a succubus then a kitsune. Spell type charms. Spell level *.

Ripple calmly stands up after reviewing the information Yukari gave her. Ripple calmly lifts her sword and leans it on her shoulder. The Ahri takes notice and gets into a fighting stance.

"Hi." Ripple says as a crystal hovers away from here. It lands in between the two. It quickly changes into a fairy.

"Uhm… Hi?" Ahri asks. The fairy promptly shoots at Ahri. Ahri falls to dodge in surprise. "Ow! My face!"

"Wow… You were told to use spellcards right?" Ripple asks.

"Spell whats?" Ahri asks while still clutching her face.

"Nope… Well sorry about that. Kind of need to get the basics down first. New target." Ripple giggles. The crystals illusion disappear before distorting into the image of a blue haired woman.

"Good something that can't hurt m… Sona?"

Well chapter one is done.

For those that are wondering Ripple is a character from another unposted touhou fanfic. She controls crystals that can distort light. Ability is control over life signs. She will not be around for long.


	3. Chapter 2

Author Note: No update to Another Day for now. Instead Ahri's back with more antics.

"Switch it back!" Ahri yells at Ripple. Ripple sighs before changing the illusion back to the fairy. The fairy sits down. "What?"

"I need to explain the basics about our combat style since it is obviously different from what you are used to. Combat here exists as danmaku. You should be able to use your basic magic to attack the fairy." Ripple says as she steps to the side. Ahri bounces her orb amongst her tails before launching it into the fairy. The orb bounces off the fairy and flies towards Ripple. Ripple calmly swats the orb back to Ahri.

"Heh… Basic danmaku is a rebound type. One second please… Training Sign: Power Two." Ripple says as she activates a white spell card. A faint glow surrounds both Ripple and Ahri. There is also a noticeable change to the fairy.

"What was that?" Ahri asks.

"In danmaku basic magic can upgrade and power up over time. Go ahead and attack the fairy again."

Ahri sighs before flinging the orb again. This time three orbs hit the poor fairy.

"Good. You'll need these until you learn your own spellcards." Ripple says as she hands Ahri the blue spellcards. "See you around."

"I don't have a home… Any ideas?" Ahri asks. Ripple laughs before disappearing. Ahri growls before a gap opens behind her. She stares at the unblinking eyes within the gap. She reaches out and sticks her hand in the gap. She pauses before taking a deep breathe. She then steps through the gap. She finds herself standing in an empty room.

"Welcome to your home, Ahri. I'll leave you alone so you can figure out how you want to decorate it." A mature female voice chimes. By the time Ahri turns around the speaker is gone. Ahri groans before looking around.

"It's an empty house. I don't know how I'm supposed to decorate it if I have nothing to use." Ahri sighs as she steps outside. She pauses upon seeing the mailbox. "It's worth checking…"

Ahri walks up to the mailbox. She opens it and smiles. Within the mailbox are three books. Ahri takes the books out and looks at the titles. The first book is titled Genskyo and Connected Realms. The second book is titled A List of Species and Individuals. Both of these books are written by P. Knowledge. The last book is titled Control of Personal Pocket Spaces. It is written by M. Erasure. Ahri looks at the three books before deciding the third book is likely the most relevant of the three. She opens the book and skims the index. She smiles before flipping to the article she wanted. She calmly walks inside while carrying all three books.

"So all I have to do is visualize the furniture and it should appear. Then I can place it where I want. Seems simple enough. Let's get a bookshelf for these books." Ahri says. Sadly for her the bookshelf she wants lands on her foot.

Fin

I had to update this considering its popularity. Next time we will see Ahri meet Yukari.


End file.
